The day after the wedding
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Syaoran wakes Sakura up!


The rays of the sun gently descended from the window upon an chestnut haired angel, fast asleep in a king sized bed. Unaware of a certain amber eyed man slowly shaking her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura wake up." He whispered huskily. Sakura just said something before tossing and falling asleep again. The man sweat-dropped. "SAKURA!" He cried shaking her violently. "Just five more minuets.onee-chan." whispered Sakura before dozing off again. The man sighed. Thinking of what to do. (Sky: with this face on _; Lolz! I wonder what Syaoran would look like with this face on, I haven't seen the anime ^^;;) An evil smirk crept up to his lips as he stared at his sleeping beauty.  
  
With out warning, Sakura felt two hands start to run over her waist and neck. With a surprised ry, she woke up and burst in to laughter as Syaoran continued to tickle her unmercifully. "Alright! ALRIGHT!" Sakura gasped through her tears, "I'm up, stop, PLEASE STOP!" Syaoran laughed before finally stopping and climbing out of bed.  
  
"Good mourning Sakura, glad you finally decided to wake up." Said Syaoran, cheerfully.  
  
Sakura glared at him, she could almost see the devil's sneer behind that angelic mask.  
  
"You could have just do it the NORMAL way!" she growled before lying down again stubbornly.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat back down again with another smirk that matched Eriol's.  
  
"Your right, that would have worked beautifully"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, faking a yawn. "But it's too early." she said gtting drowsy again, "Can't I just sleep for another few minuets?"  
  
Syaoran pretended to be thoughtful, "Hmm.You know your right." He leaned over Sakura, putting both of his arms on either side, trapping her.  
  
Sakura felt his breath and opened her eyes, gulping.  
  
"WE should get some more sleep," said Syaoran huskily that made Sakura sweat. Syaoran leaned close to Sakura, their lips almost touching, "after all, what do we care if mother finds us like.this-" Sakura rolled over before Syaoran could come any closer and sat up. "You know we really shouldn't wait mother, I mean she wakes up so early and we sleeping is just not right you know?" Sakura sweated.  
  
Syaoran pouted, "I guess your right."  
  
"Ofcourse I am! Now you just run along now I'll be down in five minuets, "said Sakura, pushing Syaoran towards the door.  
  
"I guess that's alright. but I'll be back in five minuets to see if your ready." Syaoran threatened playfully  
  
Ofcourse as dens as Sakura is, she didn't catch the amusement evident in his eyes and sweated a little more.  
  
"I'll be right down, you can be sure of it!" she promised, "Now go!" she said, pushing Syaoran outside and closing the door. She leaned against it, giving out a sigh of relief and went to change.  
  
After five minuets, Sakura came back dressed in a green Chinese outfit that brought out the color of her eyes. She was about to go to the dresser to tie her hair when she noticed a pink envelope on Syaoran's desk. Curiously, she went to it. On top of the envelope was her name, scribed in a stylish font of red ink. Beside the envelop, another pink construction paper, identical to the envelop caught her eyes. Picking it up, her eyes widened as she realized what it was. A POEM!  
  
WITH YOU IN MY ARMS.  
  
Feeling your heart  
Beat steadily against my back  
I watched the stars  
As they shined through the dark.  
  
With you in my arms  
Nothing can ever be more perfect  
I was gliding in bliss  
As your words began to engrave in my heart  
  
How could I Live?  
Without you.with me..  
  
How could I stand?  
Without you near.  
  
How could I speak?  
When you are around me.  
  
I am lost in silence  
With you in my arms.  
  
It feels centuries ago  
When I fidgeted to get your attention  
But it seemed just like yesterday  
When you said what I wanted to hear  
  
I know it's hard  
To struggle through life  
But I feel I can do anything  
With you by my side.  
  
How could I Live?  
Without you with me..  
  
How could I stand?  
Without you near.  
  
How could I speak?  
When you are around me.  
  
I am lost in silence  
With you in my arms.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she finished reading what Syaoran called his most prized possession as written at the end. She heard the door opening up behind her and Syaoran poking his head, "Sakura what-" Sakura didn't respond, she kept staring at the envelope. Concerned, Syaoran came up to her. "Sakura?" Sakura turned to him and smiled, leaning on his shoulder, Syaoran automatically encircling his arms around her waist, still confused until he saw his poem. "Ashiteru Syao-kun."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Pulling her closer as she buried her head in his chest, he whispered, "Ashiteru Sakura."  
  
Nightglider (sky): I don't know when I came up with this. ^_^! But I like  
it anyway! I hope you do too.is it just me or do I always write sad,  
romantic poems? R/R! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!!! 


End file.
